


love is gonna lead you by the hand

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Trans Will Graham, Trust Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Hannibal revels on how Will trusts him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	love is gonna lead you by the hand

**Author's Note:**

> **kinktober:** breathplay + smiles  
>  **trans bingo:** love  
>  **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** porn with feelings
> 
> enjoy!

Hannibal loves the feeling of his hand around Will's neck.

Of course, it's different from _actually_ choking someone out. The technique for that is very different from the one when he's just trying to have fun with his husband. But there's still a rush, that little high of having someone's life in his hands. And he does; he could easily shift and snap Will's neck, leave him dead or hanging by a thread.

The trust is what gets him off. The fact Will trusts him with this, while knowing him, while understanding him, while loving him. He choked Alana a few times, a well-discussed thing in their escapades, but she didn't know. She wasn't aware that he had all the capacity and the knowledge to kill her if he so wanted to. True, the thrill is always what it's about, but a fictitious thrill is very different from a real one.

"Do you trust me with your life, Will?" he asks.

Will smiles at him wryly. "You have the power to kill me," he says. "You could kill me, if you wanted to."

"But I do not."

"But you don't," he agrees. "This is all in good fun. But a serial killer doing said good fun does make it a lot more…"

"Adrenaline-inducing?" Hannibal suggests, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

"Yes," he agrees. "Adrenaline inducing. Arousal provoking, if you may."

"Are you wet already?"

"Yes," he nods. "I've put my life in your hands, Hannibal. I have trust you won't take it."

"Maybe you shouldn't," he teases.

"Maybe I shouldn't. But I do." He pauses. "Choke me already."

Hannibal pushes his leg in between Will's, allowing him to have his hips buck up against it, grinding up; he's able to feel how wet he is through the fabric.

He draws in a breath. He can feel the blood pumping against his fingers, the way Will's breathing is overwhelming, the way his heart rate goes fast and hard, no stop in sight. He keeps his hand around Will's throat and he presses. 

Will's hips buck up against his thigh and his eyes flutter shut, tilting his head back against the wall as a soft, breathy moan leaves his mouth. When he relaxes his grip, he can feel the way his heart rate shoots through the roof, the adrenaline driving Will insane. 

"I have you," Hannibal says. "Your life is in my hands. You trust me."

He chokes him again.

"I appreciate that a lot, my darling."

He lets up.

"I love you."

He chokes him again.

Will keeps grinding against his thigh mindlessly, whimpering softly.

"I love you too," he chokes out when he lets up. "Love you so much, my darling husband. Fuck, Hannibal…"

"I'll take care of you," he promises, leaning a hand down to palm at his boxers, which are dripping wet, his entrance ready to be slid into. But he likes teasing him, so he doesn't do that; he pulls off his leg and starts rubbing him through the fabric. Will moans out at that. "I'll take care of you, my love."

"You're incredible," he says. "I'm so glad you trust me enough to let me do this." He keeps rubbing him through his boxers, watching Will's blissed out expression.

He pulls off his boxers and pushes two fingers into him, spreading him out nicely. "So good for me."

"Hannibal," he moans out. "Hannibal, please…"

He crooks his fingers just right and Will moans loudly.

"Do you want to come, baby?" he asks, choking him once again, gripping tightly. He can feel the blood pumping against his fingers.

"Yes," he says, a choked out noise full of desperation.

He lets up for a second, letting Will breathe, before choking him once again. "Then come."

Will comes all over his fingers, going lax against him before pulling himself into a quick kiss.

"I love you," he says, sounding throughly spent. "Can you take care of yourself?"

"You are terribly rude, Will," he chastises teasingly as he pulls his hands away from his throat and his entrance. "Perhaps I should eat you."

Will sticks his tongue out at him. "You won't ever get the pleasure of doin' that to me, I'm afraid."

Will's right on that front. He loves him too much to ever seriously contemplate having him for dinner. He's content having him for dessert, splayed out on his dining table and him on his knees, tasting him.

"Mmhm," he nods, pulling him for a quick kiss as he leads him to the bathroom.

He loves Will more than life itself, and he's glad he has these moments to show him that.


End file.
